uoniafandomcom-20200213-history
WCR
"Prosperity through logic and reason." -WCR Motto''''' Language: Winnish (official) - English (common) Affiliation: UPF The WCR Union (fully known as the '''W'inn 'C'onnected 'R'epublic or the Winn Socialist Republic) was founded by Chase Smith after he was tired of Bronyland's strict rules and regulations. WCR's national animal is the Megalodon. WCR recently become a sovereign state compromised of three nations. "Unification of Proventius, one nation at a time." WCR is a permanent member of UPF, it has veto power and controls its military. The headquarters of UPF are located in WCR's capital, Lochinver. . . . . . The Founding Chase was born in Bronyland, at the age of 17 he moved to the west coast and formed a city-state called Winntown. After he settled the city-state, it was growing propserously until on 700 AC Bronyland had invaded the city-state and killed half of its population, after the attack Chase escaped alive and delivered a speech that drove a lot of Bronyland's citizens to join his cause. After finally reuniting the people, the nation took on the battle against Bronyland and won. The battle made Winntown become an official nation, Winn Connected Republic. "Winkraftia mosendi!" -Chase Smith Chase Smith also pointed out that the founding of WCR reminds him of a number, 1777. He does not know why such a specific number is giving him a reminder, but is currently seeking out the number 1777 to this very day. National Anthem Wennvieha, stay strong forever through your blood Through united arms together we are free Wennvieha, you are beautiful You are only one of a kind Rise through ashes of oppression and Live long for the glory of the land We will live long and prosper together! Keep pushing through the hardships of this world! May we unite together in reason! Every shed of blood shall fill the peace! Motherland beautiful eternally! (X3) History "My unchanging age allows me to see the world like a fairy tale, each year is a page. Each battle a theater." -Chase Smith 800 AC. After becoming known as an official nation, the Great Tower would be formed and be known as the official government building in the capital city of Lochinver. Shortly after the WCR became a nation, Chase would start forming relations with nearby countries of Proventius, especially Agartha . Great Velentian Conflict "Listen, We have eleven of your assassins captured, one of them had a rifle, the other ten had a bomb. If you don't stop sending assassins, I will come there personally to rip your arms off." -Chase Smith 110 PC Relations would develop until Velentos would refuse to form a diplomatic relationship. This caused major strain between Velentos and WCR, after a open dispute between both countries the major terrorists in Velentos "declares war" on all of WCR. WCR decides to respond by moving large troops into the mainland of Velentos, which tensed the relations between the two countries even more, in a hasty move Velentos officially declares war on WCR in which WCR responds with large military deployments, air force operations and nuking multiple military bases, WCR was halfway through conquering Velentos but just before the military could reach the capital of Velentos, Velentos decides to launch an operation that can only be attempted once, Operation Phoenix. On the 11th of Vemtoane, 9:11 PM, a plane has crashed into the Great Tower, along with multiple mortar strikes which made the tower completely collapse and destroy nearby buildings. All WCR military activity in Velentos halted and all troops were requested to return to WCR. After agreements were made between WCR and Velentos, WCR had won "partially", WCR took chunks of some land from Velentos but Velentos was still at-large. Shortly after, WCR had found out that there were double agents that were involved in the incident, which induced fear into Chase, he commanded that the government increased security among all authority. After the chain of events that have occured, Chase became insomniac about his safety and decided to make government construct a bunker that would shelter him from all harm, so that he would live for the rest of his life in safety while governing the country, all while the people of WCR started to distrust and dislike people from other countries saying that "Who knows! This could happen all over again! Maybe those filthy robot-lickers at Adagnitio, or maybe those masked degenerates at Agartha! We need the government to actually do something about this!" and in the end, Velentos struck fear deep into the roots of WCR, thus marking the end of the Great Velentos Conflict. The Great War "Ish tuk mik ni-ne." -Chase Smith upon receiving visual information about Strife's Airfleet. The Great War made WCR's population decline by 12%, businesses were broken apart and families torn away. Employment rates began to skyrocket though as new jobs were needed in order to replace the old, and WCR was nearly back in normal shape with the exception of a few destroyed landmarks. WCR made a full recovery plan for all citizens and the WCR Depression began to subside. Chase made a speech saying that the war was unenexpected, and that the cost for victory is always high. Xenophobia in WCR also decreased significantly after the war had finished, and the riots telling the borders to close have completely disappeared. The Creation of the WCR Union Following the failure of the Adagnitio revolution, WCR made agreements with the the failing nations of Hillandia and The Rift that they would rebuild the nation from ground up if the WCR would pay off their debts. Hillandia and The Rift in a desperate measure agree with WCR, and became a universally connected union. At first the sudden change of government and political measures for Hillandia and The Rift was extremely difficult as the majority of the population of Hillandia was Christian, protests and riots occurred as the people refused to put down religion from their life. The protests was one of the biggest of any in all of Uonia, as the massive amounts of protesters required even military support to control the hordes. Even today in Hillandia's and The Rift's former land, there still lurks rebellions and secret churches so that people who are secretly religious may pray. Adagnitio Revolution Conquest of Proventius WCR Demands of Agartha -ADDING SOON- -ADDING SOON- -ADDING SOON- - Invasion of Agartha of Thrones "I wanted to settle this personally, one on one. But Proventius always enjoys sticking a middle finger up my arse." WCR after hearing about Troy I's assassination, immediately took diplomatic actions along with Adagnitio. 5 Days after silence, Chase receives word of Troy's son, Troy II; that he has taken over Agartha and burned its constitution which formed an Absolute Monarchy government. Chase decided to settle things personally by invading the kingdom. Chase said that the invasion was entirely personal due to the fact that Agartha was WCR's closest ally ever since its creation. Before invading, Chase noticed that the surface of Agartha was hot enough to burn skin off, so Chase conducted a trade deal with Adagnitio to buy cooling systems and heat regulation. After several preparations were made, it took WCR five months before an invasion would begin. WCR invaded Agartha on early 830 PC, as WCR enters the Agarthian border, word spreads out extremely quick across Proventius. As word spreads out, Adagnitio heavily intensified trade deals with WCR as an opportunity to make money, while selling weapons to Agartha aswell. Agartha requested Velentos to help defending the invasion, Velentos joined after arrangements and deals were made. Adagnitio officially starting sending volunteers to WCR 12 hours after Velentos joined the war, and officially joined the war a day after that. WIP Attempted assassination of Chase Smith "I don't care if I risk my lung, liver, or life going out this bunker, I will visit the graves of those who have fought valiantly for this country, it has always been my honor and it shall always be." -Chase Smith's last recorded words. 899 PC. On WCR's day of independence, 899 PC, Chase Smith personally visited the graves of fallen WCR soldiers and the grave of Troy I, during his visit to the graves he was shot in his shoulder, he fell from the force of the gunshot and guards immediately rushed to his guard, Chase whispered words to Troy I's grave before being shot again in the lung. Nobody ever knew what Chase's words to Troy I was, because nobody nearby had either understood Winnish or heard him clearly. The assassin was never found and has unknown affiliation. Chase Smith was hospitalized and was in put into a coma from shock. Creation of the UPF The Government "Hat namaste tine neh Donalde Trump, hase viete mozar fannelze! Hat namat tine to!" -Chase Smith WCR is a one party state and has a presidential system with a mix of Soviet and Federal democracy. The government has a heavy socialist policy system. After becoming the President of WCR, Chase made a decision that in order to preserve his life as long as possible, he would be put into a bunker with extremely high security that is capable of preserving itself for multiple centuries. Nobody knows what the interior bunker looks like, but retired guards who used to watch the entrance have described the interior as "very modernized". Instead of presidential terms, WCR allows a person to be president as long as they are still alive or is not voted off. To prevent rigging elections, you must be at least be 20 years of age, be a WCR-born citizen, and have a clean record in order to vote. Chase considers his government a hybrid of the common capitalism and communism, there is no companies in WCR and all people work for the people, the government gives each individual a format that allows them to choose 3 different jobs, the more work that the job requires the higher pay the worker gets. The government also has capitalistic taxes and each individual owns their own property. Every month the individual may choose between 3 different jobs, or keep theirs. Chase calls this hybrid government "true equality". WCR also fully supports free-speech and allows all individuals to speak their mind. The Military Service Act of WCR states that all male and female citizens of WCR are obliged to serve in the military upon reaching 21 years of age. High school students have the option of enrolling in the 3-year Reserve Officers Training Corps during Grade 10-12, whereas the student will drill at a local military installation once per week during the school year, with a field training exercise at the end of Year 3. The program is operated nearly exclusively by the WCR army. Those who complete the 3-year program will be exempted from conscription and receive the rank of Acting Sergeant (E-6) upon graduation from high school. Students who do not complete the program or wish to enroll in the commissioned officer phase of the program can do so at their post-secondary institution. Those who do not complete the WCR program will be required to report for conscription in early months of the year that they are to reach 21 years of age. In WCR, rioters and hooligans are dealt with full force, such as tear gas, flame throwers, ancient roman tactics and formations, battle cries of riot police, rubber mini-gun, and intense amounts of shield bashing. Police are also authorized to kill on sight if their life was in "any sort of danger" leading to many massacres of protesters such as the Massacre of Hillandia. "Work. The fuck. Out. Eat a salad. Stop eating buckets of grease." -Chase Smith when asked about his thoughts on obese people. '''America does not exist in Uonia. "Stupidos americanos, burgoni vill kut en. Shun puton eaa^te." -Chase Smith As of 700 PC, WCR began making it illegal to be overweight in according to the BMI (Body Mass Index), and have placed down a law making it so everyday before work starts, employers would have to do basic exercise for 30 minutes before beginning their work. The new law also required people to receive monthly weight checkups, and if the individual was marked as overweight from BMI, they would be required to have monitored exercise at a gym. The overweight individual would also be required to have weekly consults with a dietitian, along with rehabilitation classes. This method alone actually decreased obesity in WCR from 15% to a mere 3% in just 20 years, along with Cacomorphobia beginning to rise among citizens. "Thinking there is more than 2 genders is a mental disorder." -Chase Smith In WCR, changing genders is completely prohibited and is punishable by death, transphobia has also escalated among WCR citizens as there is propaganda posters showing that switching genders is a mental disorder, along with 96% of WCR citizens showing a dislike of transgender people. In 600 PC WCR also passed a law that prohibited transgenders from entering WCR, and if they were to illegally enter, they would be executed. Following the passing of this law, crime rates escalated to 500% for one day due to the small minority of citizens who are transgender being a crime, mass deportations began and along with what other nations call; "Transgender Holocaust". "Switching genders in WCR is illegal and is punishable by death. This isnt the fucking character creator in skyrim fuck off dude." -Chase Smith In WCR, littering is extremely discouraged espicially in preservation zones such as forests, lakes, etc. People caught littering are heavily fined and are submit to community service. "Our torture methods are 100% efficient and clean, albeit they may provide long term post traumatic stress disorder." -Unnamed WCR Executioner WCR allows torture methods to be used but only in special cases such as terrorists interrogations and heavy investigations, the torture methods a WCR criminal individual are subject to is; forced hydration, stereo cancer at 100% volume, forcing the individual to watch 30 fps gameplay, and forcing the individual to vote for Hillary. "Being homosexual is a choice, but its not a problem." -Chase Smith A few months after the creation of the WCR (710 AC), The government created a poll available to all citizens which asked whether or not homosexual marriage should be legal or not. The poll came out with a 80% in favor of legalizing gay marriage. Chase is glad because Yuri. "We really don't need trash roaming around WCR." -Chase Smith In terms of prison sentences, death sentences are very common. If an individual were to perform a action worse enough in moral, the individual would be given no chances of redemption and would be sentenced to death. There are no life sentences in WCR and the most years one could have in prison would be up to 5, (and up to 7 in special cases), but if exceeding that amount of punishment in years, the individual would receive a death penalty. In WCR, abortion is legal for all cases, but if one were to carry out an abortion, both the male and female individual must place full consent for the operation, otherwise the child will be placed into full responsibility to the one who denied the operation. If the pregnancy was not accidental and was fully intended, WCR charges extra tax fees. If the pregnancy was caused from rape or if the mother were to have a miscarriage, the WCR government would provide much more cheap and affordable operation. People in WCR often attempt to trick the hospitals to thinking that their pregnancy was a rape, but they are thoroughly searched if they were a victim of any recent crime (and as a result has a 100% success rate), and as a result they are subjected to either a heavy labor work or heavy fees. Assisted suicide is also legal in WCR, doctors may provide euthanasia for a quick and painless death for a fee. Although assisted suicide is legal, Chase has told to see psychological help and to take anti-depressants before trying out anything permanent. "I do not prefer to talk about these... subjects and matters... Just stay responsible you baka!" -Chase Smith comments about intercourse. In WCR, it is always required to either have a condom during intercourse, the second requirement (if the individual does not have a condom) is birth control. If the individual was caught performing a sexual act without at least one of the two, they would be fined for unlawful intercourse. In WCR it is only legal for minors (13 and up) to have intercourse if the age of the minor is within 2 years of the other minor, meaning 14 x 16 would work, but 14 x 17 would not. But if both individuals are eighteen and above, they may legally have intercourse. Intercourse below 13 is illegal and will land a fine on the parents. "I swear to god if it werent for the constitution I created hundreds of years ago, I would legalize the killing of these disgusting vermin." -Chase Smith ranting about Prostitution. Prostitution in WCR is illegal and is punishable by heavy community service along with prison time, although the public have seen Chase's quite personal hate of Prostitution, WCR has actually increased its happiness by banning Prostitution. The gun control in WCR is present, those who wish to purchase sidearms such as pistols or rifles must have their criminal record clean with no crime in the past 20 years, and those who wish to purchase firearms such as assault rifles or automatic machine guns must have an absolute clean crime record, an alcohol and drug test, a psychological run-through, and classes in heavy weaponry. If they do not succeed in the class, they are given 1 more chance a month later. A person who legally carries firearms may carry them anywhere into public, unless the area prohibits them from doing so. "You're wrong president, you do not kill those who uses drugs; for those who are using drugs are only filling their sadness with something." -Chase Smith to another President Cannabis and drugs in WCR are legal for medical and recreational purposes, although in public it is discouraged to consume drugs for any purpose other than medical reasons. Chase told his people that drugs only hurt the individual, and not the surrounding people. Meanwhile tobacco products like cigarettes is extremely discouraged and any citizen by only smoke tobacco within their property, home, or areas that allow public smoking. E-cigarettes though are allowed to be taken anywhere but is still highly discouraged as the nicotine is still harmful and addictive. Chase in 705 PC made a speech telling citizens that legal drugs means no cartels, lower incarcenation rates, lower corruption, more political stability, and overall less violence. Instead of the typical "war on drugs" that Chase Smith calls "waste of tax monies", Chase Smith was informed by his psychological informant that WCR should incorporate a harm prevention program for drug addicts that allows them to get a private injection room, showers, beds, free drugs of high quality (limited per day), psychological help, a recovery session, and with the addition of social workers to find housing and work. Chase Smith had doubted that the plan would work and that not many would benefit from this, but after a small trial of 100 drug addicts, 90% of the addicts had gotten much better and happier, and by the end of year have found a job. Chase Smith was so pleasantly surprised that he officially put the government to fund a harm prevention program on 20 PC, which has improved happiness, crime, and employment rates. HIV rates has also plummeted to nearly zero as of the result of the harm prevention program, along with decreased disease, birth defects, and DIY's. Fertility has also somewhat improved as of the program. Foreign Relations "Mik nie serein? Nie to fovor diem? To fao opia shune." -Chase when asked about relationships, he mistakenly confuses foreign relations with romantic relations. "Tory nie suz a tukne krutz! Vie eno hat fovor fins mod hoede! Mat yeme neh, ede foever foen kai asoe fovor mott edes 18 europa bone! Kai ede foever yamates ze mosif stupidos ov fazana! Tenge nappe ov ede shiza!!! Ede elone hase a chin polf. (puke)" -Chase Smith, 850 PC Agartha and WCR had very good relations due to their personal friendship between the king and president along with military, trade, economic agreements, friendly neighbor program, and with their common agreements. Though the two nations have different viewpoints on some subjects, they mostly agree with a lot of things. Lately though the nation's relations have been deteriorating due to the friendship fading as the two leaders are having disputes and disagreements, as a result WCR and Agartha have started to downgrade into a tense period. Although relations between nations are tense, Chase confirms that this wont hold back relations for long. Agartha and WCR relations have recovered recently as Chase and Troy have made measurements to restore their friendship. In 700 PC after many talks and agreements, WCR and Agartha have suspended their relationship, albeit they are still trading. In 701 PC, WCR had attempted to rekindle relations with Agartha, Agartha declined and decided that their relations should still be suspended. Agartha and WCR restored relations on 720 PC, and began improving relations rapidly with ups and downs. Agartha gave WCR interest money on 840 PC. WCR and Velentos have tense yet fair relations, their Velentos Conflict has left relations strained and uneven, but WCR has recently strained relations further by not allowing Velentos refugees into WCR after the Great War. Chase Smith tells Velentos that very soon they will collapse from the Great War. WCR and Adagnitio have very tense, unstable, but neutral relations. Both nations recognize each other as a power not to be trifled with, and both are trade partners. But lately there have been strong disagreements between both countries, relations especially strain when Chase and WCR called out a warning upon Adagnitio, telling them that OPTIMUS is not to be trusted. Relations became hostile as WCR, Agartha, and Velentos unfolds an all out attack in support of the Adagnitian rebels upon Adagnitio, with the plan being to hijack OPTIMUS and replace it with ATN01, the revolution in turn failed due to many reasons, mainly due to the lack of offensive power to breach through the hordes of synths in perfect formation, WCR called the revolution not a defeat, but a stalemate. Relations were bad with Adagnitio and WCR suspending bilateral, trade, and economic relations. In 820 PC, WCR had requested a full diplomatic restoration with Adagnitio, albeit things being tense and wary. "Zoom Bloom Boom, its the cycle of death again!" -Chase comment's on UFS's constant instability. WCR and UFS have had hostile and tense periods in the past, and their relations have been quiet. But after the restoration of relations, WCR and UFS promised a fresh new start. So far the relations have been fair and quiet. Lately though WCR and UFS relations are improving rapidly as both nations have become better trade partners, along with Chase building a friendship with Vinny. Chase has suspended relations with UFS, due to complications. WCR has recently launched a secret cyber-attack against the UFS, stealing valuable information about Adagnitio and other nations. UFS after suffering a cyber-attack from WCR, was further annihilated in a fire-bombing across UFS cities. After 30 years of isolation though, Vinny and Chase shook hands and restored relations once more. After Chase Smith fell into a coma from an attempted assassination, Vinny Por along with Devin Bey and Anthony Newgen made a visit to Chase's coma room, this made WCR and UFS relations more warmer. WCR and The United Imperium have distant bitter relations, Chase announces that Imperium government has brainwashing on a even higher level than Adagnitio. Religion in WCR "Any religion that takes more then 10 minutes of of your time a day couldve been spent curing a disease, or inventing something to benefit the nation." -Chase Smith "Congratulations to the people of Hillandia and Rift for changing WCR forever, it is not the type of change I have wanted, but it is what the people need now." -Chase Smith 845 PC Religion in WCR was banned and the government has a Marxist-type state atheism, the government says other religions that waste time by sitting in a room all day is illegal and is waste of resource and human lifespan, instead the government told people to focus on science instead of religion. This somewhat decreased relations with Velentos, unknown if Agartha is affected. The government is also secular, meaning that any religion within the government branch is discouraged and any symbol of religion is banned. Chase calls religion a cult of organized brainwashed fools and that it is a phenomenon that humans created to slow themselves down, and that the banning of religion is a dark but necessary step to further mankind. Due to increasing instability and control of other regions within the WCR Union (espicially Hillandia), Chase Smith ordered that on 845 PC A democratic referendum would be put in place which would decide if religion would still be illegal in WCR, it is one of the biggest voting events Uonia has ever had, with 90% of WCR citizens placing their vote on BAN or REPEAL. The REPEAL vote came out with an astonishing 61%, with Mainland WCR being the most populous and negative on religion (76% voted BAN), Riftian Region being slightly religious (69% voted REPEAL), and Hillandia being the most religious helped the REPEAL vote be lifted. (98% voted REPEAL). After the results came in, massive amounts of stability was restored in regions that joined the Union, and WCR became open to religion once more (albeit the government still holding WCR's main religion being Atheist.) Large amounts of detained inmates for religious crimes were also released that day, and members of secret churches came out to celebrate. The People The people of WCR are relatively thankful of the government and Chase Smith for providing them the safety from Bronyland and giving them democracy to decide things. Although there is freedom in voting, due to civil unrest from the Great Velentos Conflict the country is still strict and most of the WCR are xenophobic (with possible explanations above), there have been riots saying to close the border but the government refuses to close their borders in order to maintain a good relationship with other countries. While the people in Mainland WCR are relatively happy of the government, many across Hillandia and The Rift's former land were dissatisfied as the banning of religion and the communist mixture has left their lives suddenly forever changed as the majority of the population was once Christian. The majority of the people in mainland WCR are religiophobic. Hillandia and Rift's region is much more happier as of 845 PC (See Above) There are currently disputes between the civilians in WCR, one call themselves the democratic party and the other the communist party. WCR respects both of these groups but refuses to make changes to their government, the two parties argue that WCR should solely either be communist or capitalist. The government continues to ignore both groups and during a speech Chase mentions both groups as pointless by saying that the government is already both communist and capitalist. The people of WCR are slightly uneased by the fact that the country could be at war at any moment, and the launch of nuclear ballistic missles. Military "UNLIMITED POWERRRRRRRR" -Chase Smith WCR formally held Prevention's second largest army, now due to demilitarization from the creation of the UPF, Ren House has begun decreasing the military budget and converted the budget more into science and education. WCR now holds the 4th largest army, ranking behind Velentos and Bronyland, and barely behind UFS. Chase Smith and his generals has a military strategy that focuses on piercing through enemies and flanking them through the opening, it focuses on heavy fire in a narrow spot to split enemy forces into two, leaving an opening in the middle, when the opening is clear, tanks and heavy vehicles move into the opening and behind the enemy to cause chaos and confusion among enemies. The enemy forces are then forced to deal with whats in front and behind them. Weaponry "Hey man, I heard you like nukes, so I put a nuke on your nuke." -A dialogue from an unnamed WCR engineer in WCR Recording #63 "AVE MARIA!" -Creation of the Maria nuclear weapon. The WCR holds the world's by far largest nuclear arsenal (7,300), even larger than Strife's nuclear arsenal (5700 nukes). After the Great War, WCR's nukes have dropped by exactly 5700, and the government have been beginning to mass produce nuclear weaponry once more. In 550 PC, WCR had made their largest nuclear bomb yet, Maria, which was capable of wiping out half of Proventius from fallout and radiation, when an interviewer questioned Chase about what the bomb was for, Chase responded that it was so that WCR could be ready for a next Great War. Adagnitio and other Proventian states suggested that WCR stop producing nuclear weapons at once, for an accident could be fatal or could mean in the end of Uonia. The government and companies work together to provide their armies weapons that could easily translate between melee and ranged while providing extremely precise firepower, they can also provide solely ranged or melee weapons. Lucifer and Outhouse are one of the most common ranged weaponry that soldiers and policemen use in WCR, the ones that can translate between melee and ranged quickly are Cometfel and Antoni, these are mainly seen with WCR's police. The melee weapons (which are no longer being used due to range) are the classic Agarthian Yami spear and the Touken sword. But the soldiers usually just call them "guns". Resources in the country The WCR get their resources through mines and oil rigs, they also deforest large plots of land in order to expand or colonize it. The area around the capital city Lochinver is mainly water and the temperature of the water is boiling hot, WCR uses this as a method to achieve heat electricity which powers most of the city. Resources have increased drastically as the sudden merge between countries to form the union has left WCR with a big advantage of harvesting resources that they once lacked in the different countries, as of that the economy has boosted tremendously. A mystery is also how WCR holds extreme amounts of uranium, it is calculated by OPTIMUS that WCR holds 40% of the world's uranium.